Corpse Prince
by CaptianKate
Summary: So I had the idea for this crossover where Danny is split between his phantom half and his human half and Valerie is Victor. More to it. This is just a snipette of what could be.
**So I was listening to the song Tears to Shed from Corpse Bride while reading a Danny Phantom fanfic and I thought 'Huh, I wonder how I can cross these two. And here is the product. The idea is that Valerie is Victor in the story while Daniel Fenton is Victoria and Danny Phantom is Emily or the Corpse Prince. This is from the scene when the song Tears to Shed is sung. If you'd like me to write the rest of the story, leave a comment in the reviews and I'll start it when I finish one of the other stories I'm currently working on. Anyway, to the chapter!**

Danny sighed and plopped down on his coffin bed, the sorrow of Valerie's trick making him lose that cheerful attitude his friends enjoyed. Sam hung down from her web before resting on the edge of the wood. Tucker hung from the corpse prince's pinched fingers. The two shared a look as Danny talked to himself.

"Perhaps she does belong with him... Mr. Living... with his perfect skin and beating heart..." Phantom said, leaning his head on his hand, staring at the ground sadly.

"Oh, those boys are ten a penny. You've got so much more." Sam said, hanging from her web. "You've got... Y-You've got... You've got a wonderful personality!"

Phantom stared at her for a few seconds with his sad eyes before shaking his head and going back to his sad staring at the ground, sighing slightly. Sam looked at the maggot hanging from Danny's fingers with a pleading look. Tucker made a thinking face before he had an idea.

"What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?" He asked before Danny tossed him to the back of the seat and Sam caught on to what he was doing and joined in.

"She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile" she chimed, coming to stand by the maggot.

"How about a pulse?" Danny asked, turning and leaning his head in his arms against the back of the chair.

"Overrated by a mile" Tucker said.

"Overbearing" Sam chimed.

"Overblown" Tucker concluded before the two sang together.

"If she only knew the you that we know" they sang, attempting to cheer the corpse prince up.

Danny just sighed and turned away, only for Sam to crawl along his shoulder and down to his boney hand, pointing to the golden ring around it.

"And that silly little creature isn't wearing her ring" she pointed out.

"And he doesn't play piano" Tucker chimed.

"Or dance" The two sang.

"Or sing" Sam added.

"No he doesn't compare" they agreed.

Danny sighed and turned away, resting his head in his hand, pouting slightly.

"But he still breathes air" he said, his voice still lines with sadness as his white hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Who cares?" Sam said, crawling back into Danny's sight with Tucker in tow.

"Unimportant" Tucker said, hanging from one of Sam's legs.

"Overrated" Sam chimed.

"Overblown" Tucker agreed, before the two sang together.

"If only she could see how special you can be. If she only knew the you that we know." The two chimed.

Danny rolled his eyes and stood before walking around the room.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife it's still the same. And I know her heart is beating. And I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel. Try and tell me it's not real. For it seems that I still have a tear to shed." He sang, running his hand against the wooden door and slumping down against it.

Sam hung from her web beside Danny's head with Tucker hanging from her legs. The two watched as he gave them a bored yet annoyed look, hints of sadness still in his eyes.

"The sure redeeming feature from that little creature is that he's alive." Tucker sang.

"Overrated" Sam chimed.

"Overblown" Tucker agreed.

"Everybody know that's just a temporary state which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate" Sam sang.

"Who cares?" Tucker chimed.

"Unimportant"

"Overrated"

"Overblown" Sam agreed before the two sang together yet again.

"If only she could see how special you can be. If she only knew the you that we know" They sang before being launched away as Danny pulled on the web and release, getting annoyed.

He stood and walked over to his coffin bed, crossing his hands over his chest.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun it's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching. Though it doesn't beat it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel. Try and tell me it's not real. I know that I am dead. Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed." He sang.

Danny turned on his side and let a tear fall before it fell and landed between the maggot and the spider. They looked sadly at each other and walked away.

 **If this snippette becomes a story would you rather Paulina be Lord Barkis or a female version of Vlad? Leave your opinion in the review.**


End file.
